Adventures of yuhn Karr
by Dylan Skywalker
Summary: story of a jedi who on his first mission is being hunted while dealing with emotions he feels toward a friend PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of yuhn Kar

Sacrifice

Yuhn Kar is a young human of the age of 17 he was born on

Coruscant on the same day the empire fell

Because of this people expected much from him and this fact

Hung over him like a kinrath holds on to its prey while attacking

Yuhn Kar was found to be a gifted boy first showing force abilities

At the age of 2 by a young jedi by the name of master poltis who

Had been taught at a later age by Master Kren desh but that's

Enough of old news yuhn is 17 as I said before and is about to

Undergo his first off world mission to dantooine and to add to

The pressure he's 15 minutes late for the transport

Who unbeknownst to yuhn he was also being supervised by a

Special guest a jedi of new republic and one of the first to learn after the empires fall as yuhn runs to the docking platforms he runs headlong into

the love of his young life Kara Dren who he had grown to believe he was nothing more or less than a friend he cherished her but tried his best to hide which works as well as stopping a saber with a droid as you should know never works out well for the droid but if he was to

Become the jedi that his master glorifies him to be he has to

Avoid such even innocent attempts at flattery even though it's against every fiber of His being so as I was saying yuhn runs smack face to a luggage bag held

By Kara and both land on there buts as soon as yuhn realized who

He has run into he totally forgets why he was in a hurry hey

Watch out says Kara what's the rush the whole buildings

Shut down suddenly remembering why he was running he says

Why what's going on all the jedi on planet I hear our in an uproar about something near Dantooine a UN foreseen presence supposedly

There was an attack on one of the outer rim planets hyute 2 people

Are saying the whole population and planet have been annihilated are you kidding me what could have that much

Power it's impossible apparently not since it happened but still even

I think we should find out what's going on have any ships left for

Hyute2 not yet but they will be soon lets see if we can find master desh and master poltis should be simple since the buildings empty

Suddenly as if on cue the masters approach the students

At the same time in another part of the galaxy a gathering is

Taking place that hasn't taken place in over 3000 years

A meeting of the sith council which was dangerous because of the deception on everybody's mind to gain favor and destroy enemies soon after the fall of the sith

All information on the council was destroyed or locked away

Since knowledge of the sith rituals for convening a council are nonexistent the new sith have adopted a new way to govern over

Themselves even though these rules are in -place very few observe

Them except the ritual of meeting face to face to form there alliances and destroy old ones and now to plot the

Destruction of the new republic and to stop at all cost the

Reunification of the jedi order shut up all u scum these

Meetings are becoming pointless we've been here a week and I don't see a single jedi body we need to kill every last

Jedi now I say we attack while they least suspe- suddenly the

Young Sith grabs his throat and gasps and thrashes in utter confusion his last breath taken searching for the cause of the pain during

This a figure steps in front of the crowd

Students on the cloaked figures left and right fly across the room hit the wall and don't get

Up again you fool's your no sith if you think I am wrong step up

Lets see your skill the room goes silent filled with only cold calculating eyes suddenly a war hardened tall Iridonian steps up brandishing a green and

Blue dual saber shouting how dare you defy the council the iridonian replies to gain the approval from the elders before he takes three steps the hooded figure

Disappears momentarily as if by magic during this split second the iridonian stops and his Head departs its body for the first and last time anyone else said the Figure who takes off her hood to reveal the tortured yet beautiful face

Of a woman in puzzlement everyone stares as she lifts a voice synthesizer

From her throat now if you men are done playing I will now rule every single one of you will all bow to me now she looks to her sides and sees no one move with no sign of surprise in her face she

Smiles and says bow to your lord and raises her hand as if to part the sky and

Everyone in the room falls to there knees in blinding pain and increasing fear then a slow feeling of helplessness accompanied by more helplessness

Under her power one student bravely asks who you my lord are. To you I am

Master and I have a plan and all of you are my new recruits and you will fight I promise you

As soon as he catches sight of there masters he is suddenly grabbed by a gloved hand

And pulled to a dark room thrashing to escape and reach his saber until he feels a presence that he knows holding him

And another and another an for the first time since he was grabbed he opens his eyes and sees who he felt through the force

Much to his relief it was master poltis master & desh both seemed to have a Look of certain doom on there face looking for Kara and finding her next to him what are you two doing here says master poltis in a forced

Tone that he used only when under great stress or dismay we were here looking for you says Kara who told you to come in a look of puzzlement both reply with a puzzled tone you did

What is going on anyhow did you (in even more puzzlement) we were walking towards you how'd you do that no time too explain there doppelgangers this is hardly the time urged desh we must get them off world before they find us here

You seriously believe the reports do you? hyute2 and our doppelgangers are the only connection we have these two Padawans are in

Danger why would they want them here later said Desh in sharp command we shall explain every thing later now we must leave come I have arranged transport

With an old friend in a hushed voice Kara says

What do you think master poltis was talking about not telling us to come here yuhn I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this

But what I don't understand is why us and why dantooine

well Kara at least we'll get to see some sites yeah... what do you mean this is are Transport said yuhn in disbelief we don't want to attract attention to ourselves and the mission But a smuggler ship whose been put together with glue is a little to low profile don't you think with a angry stance a man next to yuhn shouts hey kid this ship could give the millennium falcon a run for her money

Little did yuhn know was that this man was the captain of the griffons claw yeah what does she run on sunshine And rainbows hey kid that's the griffons claw show some respect you say it like I should know it the man now towering over yuhn like he's going to beat him within an inch of his life Kara intervenes

Well if you ladies would quit bickering maybe we could get on with our mission standing in between the two men

Well I could never turn down a lady especially such a pretty lady as you're self the names Drake Drake sequol pleasure says Kara in uninterested tone pleasure is all mine remarked drake in a well rehearsed suave debonair

Fashion this only fueled yuhn resentment towards drake and his scruffy looking

Wardrobe not to mention the god awful ship okay now that everyone's acquainted

We can leave Desh remarks in an unnatural calm tone on second inspection of the hull yuhn realized that the ship was heavily modified for hyperspace travel and may actually be useful in a skirmish which it defiantly took part in as soon as he could yuhn found a bed and thought of actually sleeping in for the first time in days he had been plagued with a nightmare of horrific things happening to his beloved Kara and master poltis by the hands of a scarred woman in black who kept disappearing he kept feeling helpless because no matter what he did he couldn't ease both there pain he could only then save one of them from the scarred woman's piercing black blade which hurt him as much as it hurt them he couldn't stop the pain for himself but he could stop the pain for one and only one he new this but he couldn't decide so they both died and that is as far as he could see in this disturbing dream every night his worst fear was that thin crease in the times he has the dream leads only to the conclusion that these dreams weren't dreams at all they were premonitions yuhn prayed every night that the dreams wouldn't come to pass and that he would do anything to prevent and save them from harm anything What are you all worked up about yuhn turns to the doorway and sees Kara leaning against the door with a concerned look on her face her concerned face calmed yuhn momentarily in a surprised voice he said nothing at all come-on yuhn I've known you since you came to the academy and I can tell you I know when your bothered so your going to tell me or your not leaving this room she said with a wry smile blocking the door with her body I don't really want to talk about it why is it have anything to do with the dreams? How'd you know I didn't you've been acting real tired lately and I put it together myself no I can't tell you what? why what do you mean because I'm afraid there premonitions you mean the future yes but ill do everything in my power to stop it from happening I promise you this whatever happens (reaching for Kara's hand he stands looks her in the eyes and says) I cant lose you her worried face flashes atone of fear in her eyes that yuhn wished he could stop now all I know is that I'll have a choice soon to make between my friend and my master that's all I know so far with all this weight lifted off his shoulders from not being able to tell her he sat on his cot and sighed Kara still in shock from what she's told sits next to yuhn I want to tell you of a vision I had it starts here when you held my hand and told me you cant lose me then all of a sudden I'm in a cave or tomb and all I see is this black light radiating from a saber and I cant move but I feel your presence I scream for you but nothing comes out because I'm in so much pain and I cant move the pain fades and you fade away and I'm in a new place with huge windows looking out into space there are two of you in saber lock both gasping for breath immediately I notice the differences between you one in black robes and the others the robes you have on now both your blades emit bright light one white and the others black as the robes of a Sith both your faces look scarred but the dark version of you wounds seem self inflicted into the shapes of symbols are you sure that's what you saw because its almost exactly like my dream in the beginning this cant be a coincidence the force must be trying to tell us something what do you think it means all I know is that a choice will have to be made soon I fear. Well let us return to the hanger and see if anyone needs our help as yuhn and Kara made there way to the hanger they passed a window that looked out on to the hanger out of the corner of there eyes they saw the raising of a saber followed by another and another and another the owners of those blades were master poltis and master desh looking across the room he notices that the other blades belong to the master they saw walking towards ( the doppelgangers) them with a flash sabers collided each one parrying its counterparts attack perfectly with astonishment on there minds they reach for there sabers but before they touch them two black sabers slash at them and nearly hit there hands but before they react thump both are knocked cold by an unseen opponent

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Kara wakes after what seems like hours to the voice of master desh calling out to her through the force Kara quickly rises and flies through the hatch to the ramp at break neck speed fearing the worse for the old master as she reaches the body she senses there is know more she can do for the dieing master as she turns to leave she hears her name

Called she quickly grabs the masters hand and she leans close to hear his dieing words

Kara listen close its up to you now to watch him make sure he survives he's the key to the entire puzzle you need to get hi-hi-him(cough) to hyute2(cough) do you understand?

Yes master I understand. Good you know I always thought of you as my Dau-Daugh-ter?

And I always thought of you as a father. Now go my daughter protect him. Then the master closed his eyes and passed to the netherworld of the force. As Kara rose she looked around and thought where the other bodies are? Where are these clones? What puzzle was master speaking of and why is yuhn so important I should see if i can find anything more from yuhn. As she walked onto the griffon's claw she thought it

Quiet to quiet after returning to where she had awoken she found no sign of yuhn

And she feared the worse before she even had a chance to follow her masters dieing wish she had already lost him. In a hurried panic she ran to the cock pit to find anyone else

And to her surprise Drake was wide awake anddoing system checks while yuhn laid unconsciences behind him without even turning Drake said they said you would be out for hours. Whose they? They are known as the syndicate that is all you need to know for now because I'm taking you to meet them and then you'll get to meet the mistress

You jedi must have done something to tick her off. I don't know what you're talking about? I'm sure you don't.

XXX

(Some where not too far away) my plans are proceeding beyond my hopes I have already beaten the others to serve me and I have just heard from my assassins that the master has been dealt with and the child is on its way. He is the last piece I need to raise my master.

He will serve or die either way (a very malnourished and skittish sith enters the room) we will get what we need but the possibility of apprentice especially one so gifted it's a sh- What do you want? Your mistress my men wish to know when we will strike. With great anger she lifts him and start compacting him in a ball and saying how dare you question my motives and the sith lord dies and is thrown back through the doors he came imbeciles! Where was I oh! Yes I will prepare the ceremony starting tomorrow

We need a sacrifice still a pure virgin of noble birth. I already am searching the

Galaxy for the perfect subject I will report more in three days. End transmission

Princess I would put that down if I were you we wouldn't want you to get hurt now would

We your working with the clones aren't you no I work with doppelgangers whets the difference clones need to be taught. Doppelgangers know everything the original knows

It's much more cost effective now if you don't mind your boyfriend has a date with a blade. Drake turns grabs his blaster slowly so Kara wouldn't see and Kara sees the blasters reflection in the glass in defense Kara raises her saber and drives it into the traitor.


End file.
